knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tenaki
"Despite our history, I never hated mankind. The exalt proved your race's worth. Until those rickety man-spawns slaughtered my people and put my warren to ruin, that is." -'Tenaki to Euriki in a Support Conversation.' Tenaki (テナキ Omachikudasai) lit. Tiki is a playable character from KvD: Legends Awakening. Profile Tenaki is a noble beast warrior unattached to any kingdom. He is also the last survivor of the Fursona after a genocide by an unknown group of humans, though he does not have any real motivation to continue his species. He is also the supposed "mother" of Yiraloth, and can be a potential mother of Reuben as well. In the Japanese version of his support with Segarus, he mentions that he had an unnamed younger brother, who was murdered along with his mother Niali, that Segarus reminds her greatly of. However, in all versions of his support with Yiraloth, Tenaki claims he never met any other fursonas due to their extinction happening in his infancy. Tenaki appears first during the attempted assassination of Arcturakos. It is later revealed in his support with Segarus that it was he who informed him of Arcturakos's impending assassination, and what brought him to Arcturakos that night. After fighting to protect Arcturakos in the battle, Tenaki speaks to her. Arc tries to apologize to the fox for the genocide of her people, which leaves her confused since she had nothing to do with the treatment of her people. However, he is touched, and chooses to believe in the exalt, ultimately deciding to join Sokara's army. Tenaki also hosts a restuarant situated in Crodantis during chapter 3, welcoming Sokara's army to a feasty dine in. After the war, if Tenaki is not married, he vanishes. Rumors spoke that Tenaki went back to his home alone, others believed that he found fellow Fursona survivors. Personality Tenaki is a cool anthropomorphic fox with a strong sense of duty and pride for his people. Tenaki distrusts humans for the genocide of his people, leaving his as the last Fursona. As such, he refers to any human who has not earned his respect as "man-spawn". Akin to rabbits, he enjoys carrots, though he's very picky about his food and loathes potatoes in particular. However, during his support conversation with Rubio, they note that Tenaki's taste buds may be different than a human's (or may not work at all) when Tenaki appears to be indifferent to the carrot stew they made earlier that tasted like "yesterday's dishwater". Due to his large ears, he has a very acute sense of hearing and can even tell if someone is nervous from their heartbeats. Because Tenaki is not human, he exhibits extraordinary displays of athletic ability. Tenaki is somewhat of a "wild" person as he never grew up with human customs. Because of this, he is clueless to society's norms and may come off as boorish such as in his support with Silas, as while the two were gathering fruit, an accident occurs and Tenaki proceeds to clean Silas's face by licking it, causing him to recoil. He is the fastest eater in the army. His birthday is November 18. In Game Recruitment * Chapter 3: Storm Road (Legends Awakening) * Chapter 15: A Family Re-Union (LA: Blaze) * Shepherds of the Futrure * KvD: Heroes Base Stats Growth Stats Max Stat Modifiers Overall Base Class Tenaki is a unique character, introducing the Fursona class of shapeshifting units to the KvD series. As a Fursona, he boasts excellent Strength, Speed and Skill growths, alongside a guaranteed HP boost with every level-up. His Luck and Resistance growths are, on the contrary, fairly average, while her Defence is solid. Tenaki joins with one Foxstone in his inventory, one that needs to last until the next Foxstone can be obtained after defeating Mustafa. After the completion of Chapter 12, Tenaki will have an unlimited supply to buy Foxstones. Tenaki possesses the Aura skill, which will cause him Accuracy and Avoid to go up a bit on even turns. Once reaches Level 15, he gains the Foxbane skill, allowing him to function as an effective horse killer. Overall, Tenaki is a good frontline unit, with superb growths across the board, alongside decent defenses as long as he has a Foxstone on hand. He does have flaws, however, including her lack of 2-range weapons as a Fursona. Furthermore, Tenaki will always need to be careful around Beast Killer-wielding units, as he retains his beast unit status outside of his Fursona class. It is recommended to re class Tenaki as much as possible to build up his skill pool before reverting him into a Fursona, allowing him to reap the benefits of his acquired skills to further improve his battle prowess. Reclassing Tenaki's two reclassing options are Thief and Drakowing Rider. It should be noted that in these classes, Tenaki will retain his Beast unit status. As a Thief, Tenaki's growths are very similar to that of his Fursona class, allowing him to benefit from the same Strength, Speed, Skill and HP growths as before. His Defence growth drops slightly in this class, but this should not pose too much of a problem, as this is compensated for by her other stats. Locktouch is not a particularly useful skill for her to acquire, as both Sobek and Elmeri fill the role of lockpicking more than sufficiently. The Movement +1 skill, on the other hand, is a great one for him to obtain, as it expands his movement range, allowing him to close in on enemies with ease. As an Assassin, while Tenaki retains the same set of stat growths, he does, however, stand to benefit from the two skills that this class has to offer. Given Tenaki's high Skill, Lethality is not a bad attack skill for her to learn, as he will be able to activate it occasionally to deliver fatal blows to his foes, although it's not reliable. The Pass skill lets him aid in swarm tactics or escape from enemy crowd situations. As a Trickster, Tenaki can potentially learn the Lucky 7 skill, which gives him a great boost to his Hit and Avoid rates for the first few turns of any given battle, perfect for most parley skirmishes and Siren map spawns. The Acrobat skill grants him free movement on all terrain, which is useful for traversing desert and forested maps. As a Drakowing Rider and a Wyvern Lord, Tenaki needs to be wary of his triple unit status (flying, dragon, and beast), and will thus need to be handled with caution. As a Drakowing Lord, Tenaki stands to learn the Quick Burn skill, which makes him nimble for the first few turns of a given battle, an effect that will diminish gradually with each passing turn. He can learn the Swordbreaker and Lancebreaker skills from the Drakowing Lord and Griffon Rider classes respectively, both of which are fantastic for establishing his as an offensive unit. It should be noted that if Yiraloth's father does not have access to the Drakowing Rider class set, Yiraloth should inherit a skill from this class set, as he will not inherit said class set from Tenaki. Double Duels For SpotPass play, Tenaki can prove to be marginally effective, given her unexpectedly high defenses coupled with high Skill and Speed (as an Assassin). However, those who use her as one of the three units to choose from may find themselves keeping him as a last resort when they lead because of his limited skill availability, especially if they are using units like Sokara. That being true, Tenaki can still be a very effective anti-rider unit, whether he is using bows with high Skill (Assassin), Foxbane (Fursona), or a Beast Killer (Drakowing Lord). Unit Profile Name: Tenaki Default Class: Fursona (Vulpecula Knight) Weapon: Firefox Roster Description: a talking fox born in Knem forest and brought to Delyra by a hunter when he was just a cub. A nationless shape-shifter and the last of the fursona. While cool and sensible by nature, he shows little interest in finding a partner and remedying the fate of his race. The fastest at wolfing down a meal. Born on November 18th. Help Description: Book Description: ''A nonchalant fursona with a caring heart. ''Game Description: ''The last of the fursona race. Sensible and self-reliant. ''Unused Description: ''A beast warrior tied to no particular nation. Though he’s the last surviving member of the fox Fursona, he doesn’t particularly care about preserving his race. He’s a strong and cool fox with plenty of common sense. The fastest eater in the army. 'Armoury/Forgery quotes' 1. "What silly things you humans will trade Nerado for?" (Buying) 2. "I am amazed we can profit from such meager supplies." (Selling) 3. "Oh, a 'Forge'? And here I was all dressed here to Forage." (Forging) 'Garisson Alone' 1. "Gods, I could really go for a carrot right about now..." (Misc.) 2. "Ha, yes! I haven't felt this good since the old days with the warren." (Surge) 'Event Tiles' 1. "Hmm? These Man-Spawn can use such great tools." (Item) 2. "Humans do seem more comfortable around me when I pretend to have buck teeth..."(Exp) 3. "I snuck in some extra training. I must represent my people proudly." (Weapon Exp) 'Battle Quotes' 'Dual Support:' 1. "Stay close!" 2. "I'm with you!" 3. "Stay strong!" 4. "We have the edge!" 5. "Stay vigilant!" 6. "Taste my Fury!" 7. "Shall we?" 8. "Too easy!" 9. "Poached cinnamon and Thyme Rabbit!" 'Dual Strike:' 1. "Sorry, I arrived late!" 2. "Spotlights on you." 3. "Teamwork.... Fursona style!" 4. "Welp! Two's better than one!" 5. "Dual claws at play!" 'Dual Guard:' 1. "Mind your foe." 2. "You're safe, buddy." 'Critical:' 1. "And so it ends." 2. "The Fursona don't play!" 3. "I smell your fear." 4. "For the warren!" 'Defeated Enemy:' 1. "For Wenox and the Ruby Fox!" 2. "The Fursona must live on." 3. "Well, I suppose you tried." 4. "Hmph!" 5. "*sigh* It was your time." 'Partner Defeated Enemy:' 1. "I owe you a debt." 2. "Well done." 3. "You're a lifesaver in sacks." ''Damaged by Enemy: 1. "Planning to skin me alive!?" Death / Retreat: 1. "Too late my friends. I made my choice to leave." (Before Recruitment) Classic 2. "I am the last of my race. Please remember me by The Ruby Fox..." (After Recruitment) Classic 3. "I can't die. Not here. Not now. I'm sorry, everyone. I've done all I can do..." (Retreat after Recruitment) Casual Miscellanous Quotes Class Change: 1. "What kind'a strange tools you man-spawn use?" Level Up: 1. "Not my brightest achievement, I will admit." (0-1 stat) 2. "Fine work for a man and decent for a Fursona." (2-3 stat) 3. "Any Fursona would be pleased."(4-5 stat) 4. "My strength is all that of a Fursona!" (6+ stat) 5. "This Fursona pushed his body to it's limits." (0-1 stat) Most capped up. Classes Class sets: 1. Fursona (default) 2. Thief/Spellthief - Trickster/Assassin 3. Archer - Sniper/Bow Knight 4. Mercenary - Divine Hero/Tempest 5. Bride- Robion LT Supports LT Support: 1. Robion Romance: (C-S) Romantic Supports * Rubio (Male) * Goose * Demiri * Sobek * Segarus * Nimbus * Euriki * Lansu * Rikkert * Silas * Gylex * Vigur Other Supports: (C-A) * Rubino (Female) * Senpai * Kelli * Yiraloth * Reuben (Only if Tenaki is her mother) Voice Actor: 1. English: 2. Japanese: Ending (CG Portrait) 1. Proud Fursona "Once the fighting was done, Tenaki vanished. Some say he returned to live in his warren alone; others claim he eventually found fellow fursona survivors." ; Tenaki - Proud Fursona : Once the fighting was done, Tenaki vanished. Some say he returned to live in his warren alone; others claim she eventually found fellow Fursona survivors. ; Tenaki and Rubio : Many wrote of Rubio's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—he loved his partner, Tenaki, above all else. ; Tenaki and Goose : Goose returned to his tiny village and built a happy life with his mother, Tenaki. This new "warren" had more than enough nature to please any Fursona, and his heart found a home at last. ; Tenaki and Demiri : As Delyra's new knight captain, Demiri took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. His partner, Tenaki, showed no interest in his work but gradually learned to enjoy human life. ; Tenaki and Sobek : Sobek never lost his sweet tooth, though he ultimately returned to less savory enterprises. Amazingly, Tenaki dirtied his hands right along with her partner, using his keen night vision to expedite jobs. ; Tenaki and Robion : After the war, Robion sank into a life of excess. It was his partner, Tenaki, who broke the cycle and invited him to see his warren, after which the two traveled the land as mercenaries. ; Tenaki and Segarus : Segarus settled down with Tenaki and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. Their newborn son was far more Fursona than human and would come to be known as his dying race's last hope. ; Tenaki and Nimbus : Once the fighting was done, Tenaki vanished. Some say he returned to her warren alone; others claim he found fellow Fursona survivors. His partner's name has been lost to history. ; Tenaki and Euriki : Many an unfortunate child found joy in the small orphanage Euriki and his partner built after the war. The children loved Euriki like a mother and often pestered Tenaki to transform and give them bunny rides. ; Tenaki and Lansu : Lansu returned to Regna Kagia and served as Hardo's right-hand man. Tenaki had no problems with the cold winters and would often forage for rare snow herbs used in steaming pots of tea. ; Tenaki and Rikkert : While continuing to study magic, Rikkert realized how childish some of his actions had been. Tenaki took him to the wilds, reminding him he was a small part of a greater plan. ; Tenaki and Silas : Silas continued his service as an Delyran knight and led crucial missions across the realm. His scatterbrained gaffes sometimes got on Tenaki's nerves, but the two still made a happy life together. ; Tenaki and Gylex : Gylex returned to the streets that raised him and was welcomed as a hero and brother to all. Still, the people were even fonder of Tenaki and he, in turn, grew to love the town's wild and woolly nature. ; Tenaki and Vigur : Vigur returned home to Athecea, where he was labeled a traitor and a coward, or else ignored entirely. But his partner Tenaki's dedication did much to bring him back into good standing among his people. : CG Confessions (See list of CG Confessions) Other Quotes Legends Awakening : Tenaki / Legends Awakening Quotes Heroes : Tenaki / Heroes Quotes Etymology Tenaki is a specific kind of crushed velvet, composed of a blend of viscose and silk. The name can refer to "Please wait" in Maori. This defines Tiki's attitude as a non chalant hot headed fox with a caring heart. Velvet, Tenaki's Japanese name, comes from the eponymous fabric, known for its plush, smooth texture. She may also be named after the Velveteen Rabbit. Trivia * Tenaki says in a support conversation with Rubio that far away, there are Fursonas that are able to transform into cats and birds, similar to the Valence of the Raegrera series. * In his support with Rikkert, he continues the Raegrera references by saying she had met wolf and lion Fursona a long time ago, much like the Lion and Wolf Valence. ** If she engages battle with Cheareli in the Champions of Yore DLC, he mistakes her for a Valence. * Tenaki says in supports with Yiraloth that he never knew her mother, nor met any other Fursonas. However in Tenaki's supports with Rikkert, it's stated that Tenaki was raised by her mother alongside other Fursonas. This is seemingly an inconsistency. * Tenaki shares her Japanese voice actress, Yuki Masuda, with Rikkert. * Tenaki has a special battle stance whenever he is in a Thief-related class. Instead of holding the sword in reverse-grip behind his back, Tenaki holds his sword forward, in front of him. This battle stance is also similar to the one he uses as an unarmed Fursona. * "Coney," a slur against Fursonas mentioned by Tenaki, is an archaic English term for a rabbit derived through the Latin word for rabbits, "cuniculus".2 * Tenaki's name was probably changed in translations because "Tenaki" means "break-down" or "malfunction" in German and French. * In KvD: The Shepherd Files, ''during Tenaki's interview, the fox makes a direct statement of his non chalance behaviour in comparison to a space racoon. This is a tiny inspirational reference to Marvel's ''Rocket Racoon ''from ''Guardians of the Galaxy. '' * As seen in his support conversation with Senpai, Tenaki can speak to animals. It is unknown whether or not this is an ability that all Fursona possess or if it is unique to Tenaki. Gallery Tenaki Fursona transformed.png|Tenaki's Fursona appearance Tenaki (Fursona transformed).PNG|Tenaki's Fursona Battle Model Tenaki mugshot.PNG|Tenaki ready to attack Heroes_Tenaki_Transformed_Sprite - Copy.png|Tenaki's Fursona sprite from ''KvD: Heroes Category:Legends Awakening characters